The New Age of Benders: Lena's Story
by AnimeGirl45xoxo
Summary: AU- Future/dystopian world. OC's. Captured and brought to a mysterious school, Lena tries to figure just what exactly they are trying to hide, while trying to keep her escape plans a secret. What she discovers may change her world forever.
1. Prologue: Darkness

**Here's a new story for you guys! Enjoy!**

"Hey what happened to all the lights?" I asked, looking around my room. "Hello?"

"Guys this isn't funny." I said tensely as I heard a rustling sound coming from the hallway.

When no one replied I reached for my flashlight in my dresser. "Figures" I mumbled as i tried clicking on the flashlight. "The batteries must be dead."

I didn't know what was happening, it was really quiet, not even the usual chirp of the crickets outside my bedroom window could be heard, i was terrified.

"Hello?" I asked again "Is anyone out there?"

I jumped in fright as I suddenly heard some guys' voice on a walkie-talkie groan "Hey John you got anything yet?"

 _'I don't know anyone named John'_ I thought to myself. _'Who could be out there?'_

I crept towards the hallway on my tippy toes trying not to make any noise that might lead to my discovery when I accidently stepped on a floorboard that made a load creaking noise.

I squeezed my eyes shut, held my breath and listened for the intruder.

"Dave I think I heard something" another man whispered.

"Alright John be careful, she's a level one bender and very dangerous, take extreme caution, she doesn't have much control over her abilities." said the man over the walkie-talkie.

"Got it, thanks" the other man-John whispered even closer this time.

 _'How could they know what I am? who are these people?'_

"H-Hello?" I tried again "Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"Dave, I think I got her" said the man dressed fully in black who was about 15 feet away from me now.

The man then shone a flashlight right into my face so I had to put my hand in front of my eyes to block it out.

"Hey Dave are you sure this is the one were looking for, she's just a little kid"

"John, were sending a dispatch team your way, stay where you are." The voice from the walkie talkie replied.

The guy named John didn't seem to hear what Dave was saying who I figured was his boss. "Hey little one my names Dave, there's no need to be afraid now" Dave said to me I'm a coaxing voice.

"Who are you?" I asked him, wary and untrusting of this strange man "What do you want with me?"

The man seemed to be smiling but I couldn't really tell with the camouflage paint over his face. "Don't worry kid, everything will be alright" he replied.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you and what do you want?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"We know a lot about you Lena, the last water bender" he said rather calmly.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked even though at this point I didn't care, I just wanted to distract him while I looked for a way out.

"Well….." he started talking, but I drowned him out and focused on my own thoughts.

I knew I couldn't get passed him, as he was standing in the doorway with some type of gun on his belt, and using my bending was too dangerous as I didn't have full control yet.

After analyzing my options I decided to make a break for the nearest escape route- the window.

My bedroom window runs from the floor to the ceiling so I know I won't have a problem getting through it, but the question is- ' _will the dispatch team they were talking about earlier already be waiting for me?'_

I decided I didn't have much of a choice anyway, so without any more delay I dashed for John's gun on his belt while he was distracted to use it to break the window glass.

I moved so quickly, _'how is this even possible?_ '

"Hey!" yelled Dave "Stop right there!"

But his yelling was too late- not that i would listen anyway, I was already heading for the window.

My plan was thwarted when it suddenly broke in a million tiny pieces. Three guys dressed like Dave burst in the window in a flurry of glass and landed softly on my room floor surrounding me.

"Dammit" I mumbled to myself.

"Whoa there cutie you aren't going anywhere" said one of the men arrogantly who looked the same age as me, maybe a year older.

"Wanna' bet on it?" I growled at him, but I didn't give him any time to respond as I moved using the weird super speed I used earlier.

I rushed for the guy closest to me which was the one around my age, tackling and landing on top of him.

I punched him in the face as hard as I could, and just as I pulled back to do it again I felt one of those gun things pressed up against my arm.

"See you in hell cutie" he whispered to me with a sad smile, before he pulled the trigger.

 _'A dart gun'_ my brain supplied as my vision turned blurry and my hearing muted.

The last thing I remember is him carrying me toward a jet with the letters B.C.U on the side as he whispered "I'm sorry" before I passed out against his shoulder.

╰(°ㅂ°)╯

 **AN: B.C.U: Bending control unit. So how did you guys like it? The next chapter will be up soon! Onwards!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's** **Chapter One!**

（・∀・）

I never got to ask him what he meant by 'I'm sorry'...

My name is Lena Havens, I am almost 15, I was abducted from my home, and placed in this "school", where i have been for over a year.

My living quarters are in sector 5 for the most "dangerous" benders, although we are just a bunch of scared kids. The rooms are pretty bad, the whole school looks more like a hospital than a school, everything is white except for fabric which is a light blue color. The whole school has bright florescent lights that will give you a headache if you aren't careful. The girls' dorm rooms are on the right side of campus while the boys are toward the left with everything in between.

Every morning the computer wakes me up at exactly 8:00am and I get a schedule printed on my arm in the form of a temporary tattoo. My schedule starts out with bending class from 9:00 until 12:30, lunch for an hour, and regular school classes until 5:00, at 5:30 is dinner, and after is free social time until 8:00pm.

Right now I'm heading off to bending class; I'm in class A for the "elite/advanced" benders. "Hey Lena" said my friend Zavier, who just popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Zavier, what's up?" I asked him.

"Weeeell" he started, slipping his arm casually around my shoulders "It turns out, a new kid is entering class A."

"Really? Huh, I wonder who it could be, there aren't too many 'elite' students here" I said, which made him laugh.

You can tell the difference between classes from the students arm bands that we are required to wear, Class F is orange, Class B is Blue, and A is red. Most of the students here are in class B, and only the kids who are having trouble with their bending are in class F.

"Did he just get placed here?" I asked him, thinking about all of the students who were taken from their own homes.

"No actually, the rumor is that he's been here for quite a while, but he never entered the classes." He told me.

"Well were going to just have to wait and see." I said as we stopped in front of the class room door.

"Welcome students" greeted Mr. Green "Hello Lena and Zavier, it's a pleasure to see you again" he said as usual.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Zavier as he did an over dramatic bow which made me erupt in a fit of giggles and we were both rewarded with a piercing look from the teacher.

"Please have a seat" he said as he tried to stay calm, but his face was now crimson red in anger.

Class A is nicer looking than other class rooms, plush leather seats, large tables, and the newest technology.

Zavier and I always sit near each other in the back, to try to avoid Janidelle, a rich snob who thinks the world revolves around her.

So we sat down in our usual seats away from Janidalle who was now filing her nails.

"Alright class" started Mr. Green as soon as we sat down "As you have probably already heard we have a new student joining us today"

And coincidentally, as soon as those words left his mouth the door swung open to reveal the new student.

"Oh god" I said to myself "it's him," standing in the doorway was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had black hair cut up to his chin, deep green eyes, and a perfect tan- which is the complete opposite of me who has light blue eyes, fair skin, and hair so blond it's almost white.

"It's who?" asked Zavier who heard me whisper to myself "Are you alright? You look a little pale." he asked

"He's the one" is all I could say.

"Ah you mean your one true love?"he asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I replied indignantly.

"Well from the way you're looking at him- and how you said he's the one, I just figured…"

I cut him off before he could finish "No, he's the one that brought me here." I said without taking my eyes off of the boy in the doorway.

"Oh" Is all Zavier could say, he knew how I felt, the same thing happened to all of us, we all hated the ones who brought us here.

"Class meet Eric" said Mr. Green "Why don't you have a seat near Lena in the back?"

Eric then locked eyes with me for the first time, and it was like everything else just melted away. I turned the room cold, my bending affected by my emotions, it starting to snow in the class, Eric stared wide-eyed at me finally realizing who I was. That moment was shortly gone though as Eric spoke.

"Ok" he said, sliding into the seat next to me.

I was trying to focus my breathing to get rid of the snow, but it wasn't really working.

"Lena is everything alright?" asked Mr. Green as he came over to me

"It's freezing in here" said Janidelle through chattering teeth.

"Sorry" I mumbled as the snow subsided, the cold not bothering me.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want to see the nurse?" asked Mr. Green

"No, she is just a little tired today that's all" answered Zavier as I shot him a grateful look.

"Alright, well Lena since you are feeling alright, why don't you show Eric around campus?" asked.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary" Eric pointed out.

"Nonsense, it's no problem at all. Lena I am excusing you from the rest of class to show are new student around, doesn't that sound fun?" insisted Mr. Green.

"But what about my studies?" I asked the teacher, really not wanting to show him around.

"Now now, you are the most advanced bender on campus, one day of missed work won't hurt you." he said through false cheerfulness "Now go have some fun, okay?" he added.

"Yeah this is going to be fun" I said through gritted teeth.

"Did it just get colder in here?" asked Zavier, laughing nervously.

I punched him lightly on the arm in reprimand, Zavier only continuing to laugh nervously while rubbing where i hit him.

I gathered up my things and headed out the door with Eric who was waiting for me in the hallway. _'how was I supposed to show him around the campus? The boy who captured me, the boy who left me with so many unanswered questions?'_ I asked myself.

"Good luck" I heard Zavier say teasingly, before I closed the door behind me.

 _'Yeah Im going to need it'_ I thought to myself before I faced the handsome boy.

"Follow me." I said simply, not even looking to see if he followed as I turned and started marching towards the first area of the tour.

≧〔゜゜〕≦

 **Ah, and that's the end of the first real chapter. How did you like it? The next chapter will be up soon. :D**

 **Also Janidelle is pronounced Jan-ah-dell. Zavier is Zave-yer.**


End file.
